remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Nazarov
| image = Yuri_Nazarov.png | rname = | jname = | hair = gray | eyes = gray | gender = male | group = Soviet KGB | relatives = | first = Lost Kitten | last = Lost Kitten | jvoice = Katsunosuke Hori | evoice = Ted Pfister }} Yuri Nazarov (Russian: Юрий Назаров) was a former Russian KGB officer, a member of the Norgas, and the main target of the episode "Lost Kitten". While working as a member of the KGB, he ordered the execution of an ethnic minority known as the Tashkil after seeing his family killed by them as a child. To make amends for this, he began to go around and help the poor and destitute by supplying them with food free of charge. However, the remaining Tashkil send Mireille and Kirika to kill him. He was killed by Kirika. Appearance As a child, Yuri had light brown hair, large brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. As an adult, he had short brown hair, defined forehead wrinkles, eye bags, and cheekbones, and a long nose. As an elder, he has a similar appearance to his adult self, except with longer grey hair and a beard. Biography Early life As a young child, Yuri grew up with his mother, father, and brother in the unmapped Russian village of Balkutsk. He was a part of an ethnic minority known as the Norga; however, his village was assaulted in around 1951 by another ethnic minority known as the Tashkil, during Joseph Stalin's rule over the Soviet Union, and his family was murdered at the hands of the Tashkil. Both the Norga and the Tashkil were mortal enemies of one another. Soviet KGB Eventually, Yuri began working for the KGB, the main security agency for the Soviet Union from 1954 until its break-up in 1991. While working for the KGB, he ordered for an execution of the Tashkil population in a Gulag camp. Few of the Tashkil were left remaining after the execution. Post-KGB Years later, Yuri quit the KGB and left both his name and reputation behind him. He moved into another Russian village, where he began to devote his life to giving food to the poor of the village. He continued to do this for decades and became an idol of the destitute. During this time, he also adopted a white cat, who he named Prince Myshkin after the protagonist of the novel, The Idiot by famous Russian novelist Fyodor Dostoyevsky. According to Mireille, the significance of this is that Myshkin was written to be the "embodiment of a pure and innocent soul". As a helper to the poor, his name remained unknown to all except the remaining Tashkil, who ordered Mireille and Kirika to kill him. While a target, Prince Myshkin temporarily lived with Kirika until Yuri eventually found him and began to take him home. However, on his way home, he fell unconscious on the ground. Kirika brought him back to his home, where a doctor named Dr. Svenson determined that he had little time left to live. Later that night, Kirika went back to his house determined to kill him, but decided against it when she saw him sitting with two children who told him how much they missed him. She later returned to his house, where she entered his room initially to his surprise. She held up her gun and he shut his eyes, preparing for the blow. He was killed as Mireille and Kirika walked away from the scene. Category:Noir characters